


Afternoon Delight

by Gallavich1012



Series: Fanart Series [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Missionary Position, NSFW Art, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich1012/pseuds/Gallavich1012
Summary: Ian and Mickey enjoying some afternoon lovin’.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Fanart Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169138
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why it uploaded to blurry, hopefully I can get it uploaded more clearly!


End file.
